


Had to be You

by reeby10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: He’d wondered since he was little what exactly his soulmark was, and now he knew.





	Had to be You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_milky_way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/gifts).



> A Chocolate Box treat for the_milky_way! I hope you enjoy :)

Stiles felt his soulmark change right after Scott got bitten, but everything was so crazy that he didn’t have enough time to think about what that meant. When he finally had time to sit down and look at it, it was almost a shock to see how much it had changed.

His soulmark had been black since he was born, just like anyone else’s whose soulmate was born before them but who hadn’t met them yet. Now, in place of those dark, somewhat blurred lines on the inside of his wrist was clear blue. It was still dark, but it was so much easier to make out the picture the lines formed. He’d wondered since he was little what exactly his soulmark was, and now he knew. It was a beautiful stylized wolf.

As soon as he realized what it was, he started laughing and couldn’t stop. Of course. _Of course_. Because his life wasn’t ever going to be normal now, not with a werewolf for a best friend, it just made sense that his soulmate was probably a werewolf as well.

It took him the rest of the day, racking his brain for which of the many people he’d met over the past few weeks it could be, before he smacked himself in the forehead, groaning at his own obliviousness. There was really only one person it could be.

“Derek!” Stiles called as he approached the old Hale house. “I know you’re here, you creeper!”

There was a thump behind him and Stiles jumped, whirling to see Derek a few feet, glowering at him. Perfect. Just the reaction he was hoping for. _Not_.

“Thanks for scaring the shit out of me, dude,” he said, making Derek roll his eyes. “So I think there’s something we should, you know, talk about.”

“No,” Derek snapped, already turning and walking back toward the woods.

Stiles frowned, annoyed at the rejection. It wasn’t like he was expecting Derek to be ecstatic about having a hyperactive teenager for a soulmate — not when he probably had gorgeous people lining up to date his grumpy ass already — but it would have been nice to at least talk a little. That was just common courtesy.

“I know you don’t want me as your soulmate, but you don’t have to be an ass about it.”

As soon as the words left Stiles’ mouth, Derek stopped, shoulders hunched in like he’d been hit. That was… not the reaction Stiles had been expecting. He was thinking it would involve more growling and threatening and less looking like like a kicked puppy. Puppy. Heh.

They were both silent for a several minutes before Stiles finally huffed, throwing his hands up in the air and trotting over to where Derek still stood. “Are you not going to say anything?”

“I…” Derek started just as Stiles came up alongside him. His face was drawn tight, discomfort in every line. “It’s not that. You… you don’t deserve to have someone so broken. You deserve better.”

Stiles gaped at him, utterly speechless. How in the world did Derek think he deserved someone better? Despite the grumpiness and the lack of talking, Stiles couldn’t think of anyone better for a soulmate. And it wasn’t just because Derek was the hottest thing on two legs. Or four.

“Don’t snap my head off, but that’s really stupid,” Stiles said, staring back unflinchingly when Derek turned to glower at him. “Like for real, dude, you’ve had some shit happen to you. A lot of shit. But you’re not broken. I think you’re a great soulmate, even if you obviously knew for _weeks_ and didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t want you to be disappointed,” Derek said, so quietly Stiles was pretty sure he wasn’t meant to hear it.

“You’re kinda dumb for being so pretty,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “Good thing I’m the smart one in this relationship.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Relationship?”

“I mean… yeah?” Stiles said, tugging a little nervously at the hem of his hoodie. “We’re soulmates, dude. Relationship is kind of part of the deal.”

“I guess so,” Derek replied after a long moment.

He looked so lost that Stiles couldn’t help but lean over and leave a brief, almost chaste peck on his lips. It left Derek looking stunning, which Stiles counted as an improvement. Stiles smiled, feeling relieved that Derek’s self deprecation seemed to have passed, at least for the moment.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “We can figure it out together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
